Sonic Boom: Dark Sonic
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic gets hit by an unknown energy laser by Dr. Eggman, he starts to get a weird behavior whenever he feels stress, aggression, anger, and rage.


**In the Boomverse, there's never a Dark Sonic in Sonic Boom. So I made up one for it. Only by something that mutates Sonic a little like a monster. **

**Sonic characters belongs to (c) SEGA/Sonic Boom.**

**Artwork thumbnail by me.**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

Yesterday was a nightmare when Eggman fired a laser at me but I was unharmed. I nearly freaked out that I thought I was a crispy hedgehog. What kind of laser was it?

And now this morning I was feeling a lot of stress. I try to calm down but it just won't leave. I don't know what it is that I'm feeling but all I know is something like darkness. I need Tails to examine me. The stress isn't a normal feeling that everyone gets. I ran to the workshop in such a hurry.

**x**

Upon arriving I knocked on the door.

"Tails? You there? I need help now!" I said impatiently.

What the hell? I nearly sounded aggressive. Keep it together, Sonic. I breathed in and out slowly to calm down.

"Yes Sonic?" Tails opened the door.

"Tails, I need you to analyze me. I feel weird after being hit by Eggman's laser" I explained.

"Sonic, it's just stress you're feeling. Everyone gets stressed" Tails said.

"I don't think it's stress. Please just analyze me! I'm not myself this morning" I begged.

"Okay" Tails said.

He scanned me and waited for some results from my cells.

"Is it bad?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so, the laser blast has in fact affected your cells. It shows a high level of stress and anger in your body. My advice is stay away from battle or what else could happen" Tails said.

"But I don't like taking breaks" I complained.

"No choice bro" Tails said.

"Fine. No dangers to make me mad" I said.

"Just my advice" Tails said.

"I'll try. But it's still coming" I said before I left.

**x**

At my shack I was on my hammock, thinking about the incident that nearly made me feel unharmed. Was it part of Eggman's plan or what?

All I remember was something in that laser was a dark purple crystal or something powering up that laser. Did he find that in the same cave where me and the gang found the Mech Suit?

Well least the chip powering the suit is destroyed. But why would he do it on me?

Man, I can't seem to relax. Maybe a chili dog should calm my nerves.

I ran to Meh Burger to order a chili dog but Dave is just too slow and lazy to get the order right. Something made me feel a little aggressive.

"If I see you mixed up my order again, I'll bury your body alive. You got that?!" I scratched the counter angrily.

What the?! It made claw marks?! I don't have claws!

"Get the message, intern? I can hunt you down after your shift" I spoke with a distorted dark voice that scared Dave.

'Please don't" Dave gulped in fear. I somewhat calmed down and took my order, looking at the holes in my gloves finger tips, the nails were normal again oddly.

"Weird" I said and went to take my seat to eat.

There's something funny going on in me. Am I crazy or was that real?

Should I keep it to myself or tell my fox friend about this? I better stick to the latter so he knows.

I ate my chili dog slowly so I can think. But at the same time I'm feeling worried. The aggressive behavior reminds me of that mech suit.

Urgh, I rather not think of it. I better not become like Shadow either with this behavior.

I felt the ground tremble coming from Obliterator Bot heading to the village.

"Gotta go fast!" I ran from Meh Burger to handle the situation. Obliterator Bot was using it's saw to cut down some houses before I used my spindash at its head.

"Hey ugly! Want a piece of me?!" I taunted it but it fired a missile at me but I jumped on the missile and dashed at it again.

But then I felt my rage take over and I dashed it apart aggressively until it's helpless without weaponry. I lifted my fists up and smashed its eyes, breathing hard I stopped.

"Sonic!" The gang arrived and saw what I just did.

"Wow, did you just destroy Obliterator Bot by yourself?" Knuckles was shocked.

"Yeah. I didn't know I had such strength" I said.

"Yes but that was really rough and hardcore" Tails said.

"You kidding me?! That is not the Sonic I know! He's probably a robot!" Sticks accusing me.

"I'm NOT a robot!" I nearly went aggressive again.

"Whoa! Chill Sonic. What did I just say earlier?" Tails shielded her.

"Oh right sorry. I got a little carried away" I said.

"Sonic this is very unlike you. You fight like Shadow" Amy said.

"No, I'm never like him. He and I are polar opposites, except for dashing looks" I said.

"Sonic, don't stall me. You should come to my house for tea to calm your nerves" Amy grabbed my arm and dragged me to her house.

**x**

Once there she made some tea and some cookies on a plate while I waited on the couch.

"I'm waiting" I said.

"Tea's ready" Amy came with the tray of tea and cookies.

"Thanks" I took my cup of tea and drank a little.

"So how did you get that brutal?" Amy asked.

"Eggman fired a laser at me not intended to kill me but to increase my rage and stress" I explained.

"I remember that the other day, I thought you were fine. Maybe you're just stressed, Sonic. Everybody gets stressed" Amy said.

"That's not the point, Amy. Any time I feel anger, I feel aggressive and dark. Maybe like Shadow but not entirely" I said.

"Exactly how?" She asked.

"When I got angry at Dave today my nails became claws" I said.

"Say again?" Amy got shocked.

"It feels like I transformed" I said.

"You don't seem like you did. You're still...blue. You don't suppose Eggman's laser ray nearly mutated you?" Amy hugged in concern.

"It appears so" I hugged her back.

"Oh Sonikku, you know that most of the times you do stupid things, sometimes you never listen to me" Amy said.

"I guess I'm too arrogant to not listen" I said.

"The next one something happens, please listen to me" Amy said, removing my brown neckerchief and nuzzled my chest.

"Okay Ames, I will" I held her close, feeling her. She really is determined to do anything to help me with problems.

"I know you don't have romantic feelings but I care for your well-being you know" Amy said.

"Yes, otherwise Eggman use you as a bait" I said.

"That was a long time ago, Sonic. I'm a big strong girl" Amy said.

"Yep. That's what I like about you" I said.

Amy smiles sweetly and gives me a peck on the cheek. That made me feel stunned but my tail wagged.

"Just for luck" Amy said.

"Um, thanks" I snapped out of reality.

"But if something really happens to me, I need you. Sometimes in movies a man has a woman guiding him" I said.

"I promise Sonic. I will" Amy said and hugged me again for the moment.

"Good" I hugged her again before putting my scarf back on.

But then I heard distant explosions and screaming, Eggman's robots are at it again.

"Come on Amy! Let's go!" I scooped her in my arms and ran to the scene.

**x**

When we arrived, our team was already battling the robots from harming the innocents. Okay stay calm Sonic. I'm starting to feel scared if I lose my temper again.

"PIKO SMASH!" Amy jumped out of my arms and smashes one of the robots.

I joined in the battle but the temptation and intensive way of the battle made me start to lose it. No no not now!

"AAAAGH! Help Sonic!" Tails was grabbed by his twin-tails and hurled at a hut smashing the wall. That's it! No one harms my brother! NYAAAAAAARGH!" I felt my rage and anger take over, the claws reappearing, my teeth are feeling sharp? And now I see a dark blue aura appear on me with my fur turning charcoal black.

"SONIC SMASH!" I yelled as I ripped apart the robots one by one with my bare hands and crushed them like they were made of paper.

When one of the egg robots tried to flee, I ran in front of it and grinned.

"Going somewhere?!" I taunted it before punching the head off.

"Sonic? What happened to you?!" Tails was back on his feet but shocked.

"There's only the dark side of me, Dark Sonic!" I chuckled insanely.

"Yes, it worked! Feeling evil now, Sonic!" Eggman laughed evilly.

I'll show him evil! I jumped on his stupid flying mobile, "Don't mess with me, Eggman. Or I'll kill you with my bare hands" I glared darkly.

"No! You were supposed to attack your friends!" Eggman panicked. But I grabbed him by the collar and held him over the edge.

"You're making a big mistake Egghead! You don't deserve to live!" I smirked evilly.

"SONIC STOP!" Amy screamed.

"Amy?" I turned to her.

"Sonic don't do this! You're no better than him if you kill him!" She begged.

I looked at her then at Eggman.

"It's all his fault for what he has done to me! He needs to be punished!" I replied darkly.

"Sonic! Come to your senses! You never kill anyone, you're breaking my heart, you break everyone's heart if you did such a thing!" Amy begged.

"She's right, the Sonic I know never kills. Not my brother and best friend" Tails said.

I growled in defeat, "Get out of my sight, Doctor" I shoved him in his mobile and I jumped off.

"Sonic, don't let the rage control you" Amy approaches me.

"Grrrrr..." I looked at my fingers with claws.

"Sonic please let me help you" Amy said.

"You know I can hurt you. I don't want that to happen" I growled lowly.

"Sonic, I don't wanna fight you. Please let me help you" She reaches out for me.

"No, Stay away!" I struck her hard in the face sending her away. But when she looked at me again, she looked scared at what I just did.

I gasped in horror. Never in my life would I do something aggressive to a girl. I can't feel guilt when there's so much rage in me.

"Sonic?! How could you?!" Amy gasps in tears.

"I...didn't...mean it" I struggled to get my guilt out, "I'm sorry" I walked away to head back to my shack.

**x**

Once back I felt myself calm down but not only from that but also from a pang of conscience. Eggman really messed up big time, He made me a monster.

I looked at myself in the mirror, noticing that the dark form disappeared due to my calming behavior that I'm feeling now along with guilt and fear.

"This is all your fault Eggman. Looks like you got your wish to break me emotionally" I said to myself. Who knows if this mutation is permanent or not? No! Not that feeling again! I don't kill! Now my rage is on Eggman!

I clutched my head as I felt my anger, "EGGMAN! PREPARE FOR YOUR DOOM!" I felt myself turn into Dark Sonic again.

I dashed out the hut and ran to Eggman's base for a score to settle.

"You are so gonna be dead, Eggman!" I screamed in anger.

**x**

On the way I noticed the team but I ignored them to find Eggman.

"Sonic, don't go berserk" Tails said.

"Who cares?! I am gonna put an end to him! And when I have my hands on his throat, I'll kill him!" I said with anger and I spindashed against the door wall.

"Sonic! No! Don't do it or I'll put on the mad gloves!" Knuckles gripped onto me.

I pushed him hard, "Always with muscles, Knuckles. You never think with your brain. You are so pathetic" I scoffed and spindashed against the wall until I finally smashed through.

The alarm blared but I didn't care, Eggman's mine now!

**(Amy's POV)**

"We got to stop him before it's too late!" I told my friends to stop Sonic from killing Eggman.

"Yes! Try talk sense into him and maybe reverse the effect" Tails agreed.

"I don't want our leader as a demon" Sticks said as we ran in after Dark Sonic.

"I gotta find him!" I ran in the lair to find Sonic. I just hope he's not in a bad mood. I can now hear Eggman screaming.

Damn it! He's gonna kill him! I have to stop him before it's too late!

"NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I heard Eggman scream.

"NOT A CHANCE!" Dark Sonic screamed.

"Stop! I can cure you from it!" I heard Eggman beg.

"You're lying! I can just kill you right now for what you done to me!" Dark Sonic yelled.

I found him in the lobby and he was about to sink his claws in Eggman's chest.

"SONIC STOP THIS MADNESS!" I shouted to get his attention.

"Amy?" Dark Sonic looked at me.

"Please don't become a monster! You know you don't want that in your conscience" I tried to reason with him.

"But Amy he made me like this!" Dark Sonic protested.

"Would you feel bad with no arch-enemy and no robots to fight with? And worst of all harming your own friends or even the villagers? They're all gonna stop seeing you as a hero if you start a carnage. You'll become the one thing you hate most of all, a killer" I told him what could happen.

Dark Sonic then glares at Eggman and drops him, approaching me but I had to be fearless.

"We may be platonic friends but deep down I always have feelings for you" I said.

"And?" Dark Sonic suddenly stops in front of me.

"And I don't want to lose you" I said with tears.

"Amy...I..." Dark Sonic's voice became less distorted.

"And we don't want to lose our leader. Love and passion conquer anger and rage" I cupped his face.

"Please end this nightmare. I can't bear to have this curse in me" Dark Sonic trembled in fear.

"Sonic, you'll know I always loved you" I pulled him into a kiss.

**(Sonic's POV)**

Feeling her kiss me started to replace the rage and anger within me with both guilt and compassion. My black color turned back to blue and my eyes regained their pupils and irises, the claws on the fingers became fingernails again. The darkness has ceased for now.

I felt weak and collapsed in Amy's arms from all energy I used.

**x**

Much later, I woke up with a groan seeing my friends in front of me.

"Guys, am I dead?" I moaned.

"Far from it. I got sone good news" Tails said.

"Which is?" I sat up.

"We got the antidote and cured you from the purple crystal energy inside you" He said.

"So...my anger is normal like everyone else?" I asked.

"Well...I sure hope so. You feel any stress?" He asked.

"No, guys I'm sorry I attacked you in Dark form, especially you Amy. I'm sorry I struck you" I apologized to them and Amy.

"It's okay Sonic. It was not your fault, it's Eggman's fault. He wanted you emotionally broken by having you attacking us but almost backfired at him" Amy said. Hearing that made me feel more guilty and depressed for almost taking a life.

"Eggman almost had me this time. It feels like he knows precisely where it hurts most in me" I replied in sadness.

"Your dark form was triggered the most when I was attacked and thrown into a house. You hate to see me injured" Tails said.

"I freaked out and lost control of myself" I said.

"Oh Sonic" Tails hugged me to comfort me. The others hugged me as well.

"Tell me that dark crystal is destroyed?" I asked while hugging.

"Yes, so Eggman can never use it again" Amy said.

"Good. The nightmare's over" I said.

After the hug, I requested to have some time alone in my shack.

I just hope the villagers didn't turn on me after I was Dark Sonic. Cause this is the one time I became my worst nightmare, an uncontrolled monster that almost killed its creator of source.

I never gonna forgive myself for doing such act, I know I hate Eggman but I don't wanna kill him.

"Sonikku, you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. I guess. It's just I just can't believe I almost killed Eggman without mercy or regret. If only I was fast enough to not get hit by the laser" I gave a sad sigh, almost on the edge to break down.

Amy hated seeing me so depressed, she walked up and gave me a comforting hug.

"Nobody is perfect, Sonic" Amy said.

"I almost failed you guys!" I began tearing up.

"But you didn't. If you killed Eggman, you would fail us. But we would also fail you" Amy said.

"You got a point, Amy. But I never thought Eggman would go that far" I said as I felt tears running down my face.

"Sonic, don't blame yourself. It wasn't you" Amy stroked my quills.

"Thanks Amy" I smiled a bit.

"Don't ever doubt yourself, Sonikku. Or I'll shave your blue fur off your arms" She playfully glared at me.

"Fine, fine. Just with shave cream" I held my hands in defense.

"Good boy. But Sonic I know you'd never try to kill us or Eggman" Amy said.

"I was angry and so pissed I had no idea I was this aggressive. But now that it's out of me, I don't have to worry about it" I said.

"Sonic, about the kiss, it was to calm you down" Amy said.

"I know, love saves everything" I said.

"Yes, even though we're just platonic friends I still do love you" Amy said, holding my hand.

"I know that Amy. If only Eggman didn't stay in our way something would've worked" I held her hands.

"You know I can fight, Sonic. But I guess I got no choice but to remain just a friend" Amy said.

"Ames, I know you love me but we can't show our weakness to enemies. It's very dangerous. It's life or death" I said.

"I guess" Amy looks down in sadness.

I held her chin up, "Just this once" I kissed her on lips.

Amy first tensed but then kissed back and held my neck while I held her waist. She is so sweet to kiss with. The kiss warmed my heart from the love I'm feeling.

"Ohhhh Sonic" Amy panted from the kiss.

"Consider that a thank you" I said.

"Do you think our love will happen when we are adults?" She asked.

"I don't know Amy. If the old man ever retires soon. Though our team is like a family" I said.

"Yes we are" Amy said.

We both went outside to look at the stars. I'm so glad I got anyone to talk with after incidents, in this case either Tails or Amy Rose. But no matter what Eggman does they will always be there for me. Tails with friendship and Amy Rose with the love that revives the fighting spirit within. I, Sonic the Hedgehog will never fall and never will.


End file.
